Monsters In The Sea
Monsters In The Sea (海のモンスター Umi no monsutā) is a North-Chevronian primetime series on GP-NET. Directed by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (Romera's Diary, Atlantic Force) and R. Haley Nishizono (Romera's Diary, The Mystery of 15 Instincts saga) and written by Ryosuke Somihara (Mikaela the Drummer Girl series), "Monsters In The Sea" premiered last January 14, 2013 on GP-NET Primetimextreme Warriors, replacing Mikaela the Drummer Girl Performance No.2. This series credited as the second Unofficial Fantasy Hero Legion Series, next to Kyuketsuki Sentai Banpaiger. Although it was credited as Unofficial Fantasy Hero Legion Series, it was officially included in the Fantasy Hero Legion Series (along with Kyuketsuki Sentai Banpaiger being the eighteenth FHL series) as the nineteenth FHL series, making The Magical Amazon Mondrek 27 Nathreikka von Karthana became the twentieth FHL series Plot "The Water Aswangs of the year 2213 has been started to invade the present-day 2013 after they defeated against the Dragon Heart Guardian Army. And then, in the present-day, one person from the future and four people from the present-day will be the new protectors of the present-day Earth against Queen Minerva and her army." --Narrator In the distant future of year 2213, the battle between the Water Aswangs (to be led by Queen Minerva) and the well-known aswang hunting organization called Dragon Heart Guardian Army, or also known as DHGA, came into the climax. Minerva and the water aswangs suffered a great loss from the DHGA, and the world in 23rd century returned back to normal. But this is not totally the end as Minerva and her army opened a time portal to invade the present day 2013 to continue their evil plans. Because of this, Ambrose eu Kisaragi, the DHGA Slayer Captain, led her army and opened a time portal to the present day 2013 to stop the evil plan of Minerva and the Water Aswangs. And when she and her army went to 2013, Ambrose recruited four people (A.J. Reidon, the blind girl who has a third eye; Arthur Rosen, a paranormal expert who is happy-go-lucky person and an expert in muay thai; Alicia Cranston, the lovely paranormal expert who has a skill in wushu; and Aurel Humphries, the funny paranormal expert who has a skill in karate) from present day to became the Monster Slayers and to stop Minerva's evil plans. The Monster Slayers BLUE SLAYER.png|Ambrose's Blue Slayer suit RED SLAYER.png|A.J.'s Red Slayer suit YELLOW SLAYER.png|Arthur'sYellow Slayer suit PINK SLAYER.png|Alicia's Pink Slayer suit BLACK SLAYER.png|Aurel's Black Slayer suit EUREKA KNIGHT.png|Ayase's Eureka Knight suit GOLD SLAYER.png|Fatima's Gold Slayer suit The Water Aswang Empire Cast of characters 'The Monster Slayers (モンスター·スレイヤーズ ''Monsutā Sureiyāzu) '''Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) as Ambrose eu Kisaragi / Blue Slayer (アンブローズ·エウ如月/ブルー·スレイヤー Anburōzu eu Kisaragi / Burū Sureiyā) - the leader of the team and Class-A Squad and the captain of the Dragon Heart Guardian Army of 2213. A leader with deep integrity, Ambrose had a dark past during her childhood days. and that's the reason why she became unsociable and got mad to Minerva, and plan to defeat her. But when she went to the present-day 2013, she met AJ, Arthur, Alicia and Aurel, her new friends, and eventually, her new allies as well. With the help of them, Ambrose never felt to be alone, and she will continue to fight against the evil water aswangs. Ambrose was based off from Fatima and General Danilo Aragon of Aso ni San Roque. Marvelous Jane Kawahara (川原マーベラスジェーン Kawahara Māberasu Jēn) as A.J. Reidon / Red Slayer (A.J.リードン/レッド·スレイヤー A.J. Rīdon / Reddo Sureiyā) - The youngest in the team, despite of being a blind, she never give up in any challenge and she can able to detect if there's a water aswang exists in one place. On her first day as Red Slayer, she can't fight in a battle, and her comrades was in danger. But A.J. never gave up and with the help of her third eye (thus, this is the only thing that gave her abilty to see things around her), she fought and defeated the water aswang. A.J. was based off from Fatima of Aso ni San Roque. Takeru Takenoko (筍タケル Takenoko Takeru) as Arthur Rosen / Yellow Slayer (アーサー·ローゼン/イエロー·スレイヤー Āsā Rōzen / Ierō Sureiyā) - One of the three paranormal experts and an expert in muay thai. A happy-go-lucky person, Arhtut always asks Ambrose about the existence of water aswangs of 23rd century in the present-day 2013. During the battle against the water aswangs, he always show his fighting skills in muay thai to the opponents. Arthur was based off from PO1 Robert Tolentino of Aso ni San Roque. Aisha Kasahara (笠原アイシャ Kasahara Aisha) as Alicia Cranston / Pink Slayer (アリシア·クランストン/ピンク·スレイヤー Arishia Kuransuton / Pinku Sureiyā) - One of the three paranormal experts and an expert in wushu. Despite of being a member of Monster Slayers, Alicia loves to cook sushi and Japanese rice balls. She is based off from Lualhati of Aso ni San Roque. Hajime Kakei (筧 肇 Kakei Hajime) as Aurel Humphries / Black Slayer (オーレル·ハンフリーズ/ブラック·スレイヤー Ōreru Hanfurīzu / Burakku Sureiyā) - One of three paranotmal experts and an expert in karate. A funny-looking person, Aurel serves as the clown of the team, making his teammates smile at him. He was based off from Paul, a character from Aso ni San Roque. Marvelous Takahashi (高橋マーベラス Takahashi Māberasu) as Ayase Yoshimura / Eureka Knight (吉村アヤセ/ユーレカナイト Yoshimura Ayase / Yūreka Naito) - Ambrose's friend and serves as the leader of Class-B Squad. She was forcibly landed in the present-day era after her fateful defeat against Water Aswang Monty in the year 2211. Ayase was rescued by Fatima in a remote island, and she was brought to a cottage to cure her injuries. Until then, she befriends Fatima, and eventually, having a deep feelings towards Fatima. But in the second time around, Ayase defeated Monty in their second time around but this time, in the present-day era. Ayase was based off from Anaira of Aso ni San Roque. Natsuki Ishihara (石原なつき Ishihara Natsuki) as Fatima Takahashi / Gold Slayer (高橋 ファティマ/ゴールドスレイヤー Takahashi Fatima / Gōrudo Sureiyā) - Ayase's close friend and companion. She rescued Ayase in a remote island and brought her in her cottage to cure her injuries. But time goes by, she doesn't know that Ayase has a deep feelings towards her. She became a Monster Slayer after Ambrose granted her wish. Fatima was based off from a character in Aso ni San Roque with the same name. 'The Water Aswangs of 23rd century (23世紀の水モンスター ''23 Seiki no mizu monsutā) '''Gwyneth Kanade as Queen Minerva (女王ミネルバ Joō Mineruba) Rony Kawashima as Kronos (クロノス) Naoto Ohara (voice only) as Water Aswang Drachen (ドラケン) (episode 6) Ryuji Izumi (voice only) as Water Aswang Shinobi (シノビ) (episode 7) Akira Nagashima (voice only) as Water Aswang Homer (ホーマー) (episode 8) Hiroki Anaira 'as Draven Drizzle / Water Aswang Drizzle (霧雨 ''Kirisame) (voice only) (episode 9) '''Mikaela Lambert '''as Do (ド) (episode 9) '''Reema Kyo '''as Re (レ) (episode 9) '''Mikoto Shinjuro '''as Mi (ミ) (episode 9) '''Hikaru Ramonde (voice only) as Water Aswang Bouken (冒険 Bōken) (episode 10, 11) Kyosuke Yamakawa (voice only) as Water Aswang Dreyfuss (ドレフュス Dorefyusu) (episode 12,13,14,15) Keitaro Umemori '''(voice only) as Water Aswang Nexus (episode 15,16) '''Miko Nakamura (voice only) as Water Aswang Kakeru (episode 17) Atsushi Kisaragi (voice only) as Water Aswang Monty (episode 18, 19, 20), Water Aswang Moby (episode 81) Rebecca Wilson (voice only) as Water Aswang Eve (episode 21) Natsuki Suenaga (voice only) as Water Aswang Umi (episode 22, 23), Water Aswang Iris (32,33) Haley Misha Ryeol (voice only) as Water Aswang Valeen (episode 24), Water Aswang Sharina (episode 80) Carlos Mitagawa (voice only) as Water Aswang Xenon (episode 25, 26), Water Aswang Loki (31) Hiroto Tsugihara (voice only) as Water Aswang Koi (episode 27, 28) Mizuno Chatichai (voice only) as Water Aswang Mizu (episode 27, 28) Wataru Yoshihara (voice only) as Water Aswang Keisha (episode 27, 28) Ryota Asagiri (voice only) as Water Aswang Accordion (episode 27, 28) Satoru Mikami (voice only) as Water Aswang Souta (episode 27, 28), Water Aswang Flow (29) Masahiro Mikami (voice only) as Water Aswang Agony (episode 82,83) Takafumi Nakahara '(voice only) as Water Aswang Tyrone (episode 78) 'The Dragon Heart Guardian Army of 2213 (2213年のドラゴン·ハート·ガーディアン·アーミー 2213-nen no Doragon Hāto Gādian'Āmī) Ryosuke Fukuoka 'as General Leon Randell (レオン·ランデル ''Reon Randeru) 'Gary Natsushima '''as Commodore Nigel Garfunkel (ナイジェル·ガーファンクル ''Naijeru Gāfankuru) 'Takeru Kosaka '''as Army 1st Class General Kyohei Shino (志乃恭平 ''Shino Kyōhei) 'Amber Murasaki '''as Navy 1st Class General Mikaela Yamino (闇乃ミカエラ ''Yamino Mikaera) '''DHGA-2213 Class A-Squad Takeru Akazawa 'as Class A-Squad Cadet Ryuki Takatori '''Toshiro Nakamura '''as Class A-Squad Cadet Makito Ohshima '''Yuuri Asahina '''as Class A-Squad Cadet Tetsuji Okamoto '''Akihiro Masamune '''as Class A-Squad Cadet Hajime Sakamoto 'The Dragon Heart Guardian Army of the present-day 2013 (今日の2013のドラゴン·ハート·ガーディアン·アーミー 2''213-nen no Doragon Hāto Gādian'Āmī'') Nigel Orchids 'as Commander General David Petrovsky (デビッド·ペトロフスキー ''Debiddo Petorofusukī) 'Leon Marcosias '''as 1st Pvt.Lt. Richard Takahara (高原リチャード ''Takahara Richādo) '''Hisashi Nakahara as Army 1st Class General Andrei Shinpei (新平アンドレイ Shinpei Andorei) 'Allies' Wynne Rich Matsumoto 'as Misha Reidon (ミーシャ·リードン ''Mīsha Rīdon) 'Lee Choi Bo '''as Ornia (オールニア ''Ōrunia) (episode 11,75) 'Irish Asami '''as Shizuru Kawashima (episode 15,16) '''Mikhail (dog) '''as Lian (episode 15,16) '''Chise Miyamoto '''as Asami Kawashima (episode 15,16) Suit actors 'In-suit stunt doubles Genesis Yoshimura as Blue Slayer Keisha Umemori as Red Slayer Sousuke Nishihori as Yellow Slayer MIKA as Pink Slayer Rey Owenstein as Black Slayer Haruka Shinpei as Eureka Knight Akira Shibaki as Gold Slayer 'Permanent suit actors' Carl Izumi as Water Aswang Drachen (episode 6), Water Aswang Bouken (episode 10,11), Water Aswang Monty, Slayer Armament Robo Gunner Kyuichi Andrei as Water Aswang Shinobi (episode 7), Water Aswang Homer (episode 8), Water Aswang Keisha Akito Fujiyama as Slayer Robo (スレイヤー·ロボ Sureiyā Robo) Yuki Hasegawa as Water Aswang Drizzle (episode 9), Water Aswang Kakeru, Water Aswang Koi Arianne Hisui as Water Aswang Do (episode 9), Water Aswang Eve Miki Aira as Water Aswang Re (episode 9), Water Aswang Umi, Water Aswang Valeen Keichi Tsugihara as Water Aswang Mi (episode 9) Kyosuke Amarillo '''as Water Aswang Dreyfuss (episode 12,13,14,15) '''Shinji Kyoshiro '''as Water Aswang Nexus (episode 15,16), Water Aswang Mizu '''Michael Reidstein as Water Aswang Accordion Richard Akashi as Water Aswang Souta Makito Takashima as Slayer Armament Robo Akira Kaguya as Eureka Robo Yukio Takahashi as Slayer Navigator Robo Andrew Mogami as Slayer Evolution Robo Rico Hashimoto Mikael Takatori ''' '''Tomokazu Takashima Hisashi Kawaguchi Midori Tadayama Takeshi Tanaka Ryuji Ehara Kouichiro Mogami Yuichi Takaoka Satoshi Nakamura Weapons, arsenal and mechas 'Henshin devices' Slayer Henshin Activator and Port Necklace Set - The Slayer Henshin Activator is a 3-in-1 portable USB connector that connects in the wrist of each Monster Slayer. It has a portable Slayer Memory Card holder that contains Henshin Card, Summon Card and Weapon Card and a portable Slayer Memory Card inserter (only for Weapon and Summon Card respectively). The Slayer Henshin Port Necklace is looks like a card reader that converts into a necklace's pendant. Slayer Memory Cards - The Slayer Memory Cards consists of three kinds of memory cards: Henshin Card, Weapon Card and Summon Card. *'Henshin Card - '''This black-colored card has an ability to transform into Monster Slayers Suit Form. This card can only be inserted on Henshin Port Necklace first before inserting the port on Henshin Activator and pressing "Activate" button located in the middle of the Henshin Activator. (Henshin call: "Henshin Card, Set! Henshin Port, Set! Slayer Henshin, Activate!") *'Weapon Card '- This red-colored card has an ability to summon weapons designated for each Monster Slayer. This card can be directly inserted on Henshin Activator before pressing "Activate" button on the activator. (Weapon summoning call: "Weapon Card, Set! Weapon Summon, Activate!") *'Summon Card''' - This blue-colored card has an ability to summon Slayer mechas designated for each Monster Slayer. This card can be directly inserted on Henshin Activator before pressing "Activate" button on the activator. (Mecha summoning call: Summon Card, Set! Mecha Summon Card, Activate!") Porta-Card Slot Upgraders - 'similarly to Slayer Henshin Activator, it has a portable Slayer Memory Card holder that contains Mecha Summon Card (mostly mini mechas and extra mechas) and Weapon Card respectively. 'Weapons Slayer Cannon Buster - 'This weapon is a core weapon designated for Blue Slayer. It has an ability to fire more than one enemy at a time. It has two Buster modes: Normal mode and Special Firing mode. '''Slayer Sniper Gun - '''This weapon is a core weapon designated for Red Slayer. It has an ability to shoot and target an enemy at a time. '''Slayer Howling Axe - '''This weapon is a core weapon designated for Yellow Slayer. It has an ability to kill enemies in one big smash. '''Slayer Bow and Arrow Combo '- This weapon is a core weapon designated for Pink Slayer. It has an ability to shoot an enemy in one single target. 'Slayer Quake Gloves '- This weapon is a core weapon designated for Black Slayer. It has an ability to smash and strike enemies in one single punch. 'Eureka Javelin - '''Eureka Knight's core weapon. '''Slayer Saber - '''Gold Slayer's core weapon. 'Mecha :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ❖ auxilliary mecha, ➲ Navy mecha, ◇ mini mecha Slayer Warplane ◆ - forms the head of Slayer Robo. Slayer Helicopter ◆ - forms the right hand of Slayer Robo. Slayer Tanker ◆ - forms the body of Slayer Robo. Slayer Submarine ◆ - forms the left hand of Slayer Robo. Slayer Military Truck ◆ - forms the legs of Slayer Robo. Slayer Robo ◆◆◆◆◆ - A combination of Slayer Warplane, Helicopter, Tanker, Submarine and Military Truck. It was first seen on Case #7. Slayer Fighter Jet ❖ - An auxiliary mecha wherein it was created after the Andrei Stone cracked into pieces and became the Special Mecha Summon Card that summons Slayer Fighter Jet. First shown in Case #15, the Slayer Fighter Jet became a sword and shield combo. Slayer Armament Robo ''' ◆◆◆◆◆❖ - First seen in Case #15, the Slayer Armament Robo is an armament version of Slayer Robo wherein Slayer Fighter Jet fuses with Slayer Robo with its sword and shield combo mode. '''Slayer Chopper ❖ Slayer Warship ◆ Slayer Navigator ◆ Slayer Navy Mariner ➲ Slayer Mini Mechas '''(consists of miniature versions of Slayer Mechas) ◇ '''Slayer Eureka Robo ◆ Slayer Navy Robo ➲➲➲➲➲➲ Slayer Navigator Robo ◆ Slayer-Eureka-Navigator Robo ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◇ Slayer Knight Robo ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◇◇ Blue-Red Slayer Robo ◆◆◇ Slayer Evolution Robo ◆◆◆◆◆❖❖➲➲➲➲➲➲◇ Slayer Evolution Robo Alpha ''' (movie version) ◆◆◆◆◆❖❖➲➲➲➲➲➲◇ '''Slayer Evolution Robo Infinity ◆◆◆◆◆❖❖➲➲➲➲➲➲◇ Episode list Main article: List of Monsters In The Sea episodes The following episodes in the series were referred as Case #s. #Case 1: Invasion From The Future - Air date: January 14, 2013 #Case 2: Departure to 2013 - Air date: January 15, 2013 #Case 3: Ambrose in Trouble - Air date: January 16, 2013 #Case 4: The Three Paranormal Experts - Air date: January 17, 2013 #Case 5: The Blind Girl With A Third Eye - Air date: January 18, 2013 Production The series was initially developed in November 2012 by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, who also directed and portrayed Ambrose in the series, after incidentally had an idea to make an aswang-themed TV series, which was focuses on the Water Aswangs (Tagalog: Aswang ng Tubig) as the main villains. Thus, she told Ryosuke Somihara, the person behind Mikaela the Drummer Girl series, to create the said series with the title "Monsters In The Sea" and produced under Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions and GP-NET. Casting In December 2012, it was revealed that child star Marvelous Jane Kawahara, Takeru Takenoko and Aisha Kawahara were added in the lead cast as AJ, Arthur and Alicia respectively, along with Darkkauciux. Later on the same month, Hajime Kakei, who was rumored first to portray the role of Commander General David Petrovsky, was added in the lead cast as Aurel Humphries. After Hajime was confirmed to portray as Aurel, Nigel Orchids was confirmed to portray Gen. Petrovsky, respectively. The story conference was happened last December 12, 2012 in GP-NET building wherein Darkkauciux and the first batch of official casts attented in the said event. Darkkauciux and R.Haley Nishizono, whom worked together as the directors of Romera's Diary, will be the directors of the series. In January 12, 2013, casting director Daisuke Gottwald confirmed that "Framework" star Marvelous Takahashi was included in the official cast as Ayase Yoshimura / Eureka Knight. Takahashi glad that she's back again on TV, after a month-long hiatus after "Framework". Last January 24, 2013, Gottwald also confirmed that child star and Lunch Time Game Time Party Time's "Kid Star 2012" ultimate champion, Natsuki Ishihara included in the official cast as Fatima Takahashi. Later on last March 18, Ishihara became part of the official main cast in the series as one of the Monster Slayers (Gold Slayer). Filming The series began filming on December 27, 2012. According to North Chevronian Today, by looking at the costumes, set and location used, the series has a big production value because of the state-of-the-art technology used for the series. GP-NET also refers as the most-expensive series and production ever, taking over Atlantic Force. Notes *This series was a resemblance of Atlantic Force and an aswang-themed Philippine TV series which was recently aired last 2012. *This series was the first Unofficial Fantasy Hero Legion Series wherein all its lead characters were shared by the first letter of their names (Ambrose, AJ, Arthur, Alicia and Aurel). *Ryosuke Sumihara, who created Mikaela the Drummer Girl series, is the headwriter and credited as the creator of the series but Ambrose's actress, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, was the original creator of the said series. *This was Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Gwyneth Kanade's second TV project after Mikaela the Drummer Girl Performance No.2. *Several characters of the series (including the seven main casts) were based off from the characters of 2012 Philippine TV series, Aso ni San Roque. Movie adaptation Main article: Monsters In The Sea The Movie: The Great Human-Water Aswang Battle R. Haley Nishizono, one of the directors of the series, said that they will start shooting their movie version last March 1, 2013, along with their day-to-day taping of the TV series. The movie focused on the upcoming war between the Monster Slayers and a secret mafia owned by the Water Aswangs whom are allies of Queen Minerva. This mafia is the group behind kidnapping little children in the nearby seashores. 'Plot' Water Aswang Empire Queen Minerva (Gwyneth Kanade) summoned six Water Aswangs from the years 2023, 2113, 2123 and 2213 via time portal to form a mafia called Remnant. The main goal of Remnant is to destroy the Earth in the present-day 2013 by kidnapping children in the nearby seashores and use them a Hypno Laser Gun to become their soldiers and defeat the Monster Slayers. Because of this crisis, the Dragon Heart Guardian Army of the year 2213 summoned three DHGA Slayer Captains from the years 2023, 2113 and 2123 via Time Summon Protocol and one Future Space Police to send them in the present-day 2013 to help the Monster Slayers to defeat Remnant. See also Bloodheart : Devotion Atlantic Force External links Monsters In The Sea official Facebook page Category:2013 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:Monsters In The Sea Category:North Chevronian TV fantasy series Category:GP-NET shows Category:2013 North Chevronian TV series endings Category:Fantasy Hero Legion Series Category:All articles with copyright permission from GP-NET Category:2010s North Chevronian TV series